Atlantis Lock
The Atlantis Lock is a magical lock created by the Atlantis King and has the power to neutralize almost all "magical" and "supernatural" powers of almost any being by locking them up in a neutralization prison. History 'Creation' Some time before he sunk Atlantis, the Atlantis King created the temple which would act as his tomb. He sealed his personal guardian Crustáceo in the temple as well. Crustáceo was easily able to break out so the King forged the Lock to hold him in his cell. With the lock, his powers were neutralized and he could not escape from it, naturally. 'Final Battle Against The General' To Be Added With The General defeated, ShadowLife fled the scene but not before taking the Lock with him. He kept it with him ever since. 'Used By Nazim' After ShadowLife's defeat, Nazim and Red Eye decided to use the Atlantis Lock to neutralize the powers of the DocSoul. Although the Lock was able to prevent both Noa and Hank from using their Power Forms and prevent them from escaping, Nazim was still defeated in the end. DiamondLord was able to free them after defeating Rat and it is assumed that he located the Lock in a save place. Capabilities Powers Neutralization ''': The Lock can neutralize any and all "magical", "supernatural" and physical powers of almost any being by locking them up in a special prison. It prevented Crustejo from breaking the iron doors off his cage and can prevent any magical item and technology/mechanical object from working, even the DocSoul. '''Imprisonment: The Lock can also act similar as a regular lock on a door, building or even a chest. The lock can than neutralize any and all magical and physical powers of almost any being that is locked in it. It has also been able to lock The Island and everyone in it. Transformation/Magic Prevention: The Lock can neutralize the power of the DocSoul and prevented Hank Doc and Nazim from using their respective Power Forms as well as from using magic and Nazim's swords. Regeneration Neutralization: The Lock can also prevent a broken Power Form from regeneration and/or healing. This doesn't kill the Power Form or the human. Limitations Unlock-ability: The Lock doesn't require a certain key to unlock it, making it easy to essentially free the persons or items trapped by it. Whoever touches the Lock when it's on "lock", makes the Lock fall off and re-enable the powers of anyone who was locked by it. Non-Omni Neutralization: Despite its power, according to ShadowLife the Lock cannot neutralize certain powers and individuals if they exhibit tremendous magical powers. He even said that it probably cannot neutralize the powers of the Embodiment Stones or even The Fire Wands. Kill Prevention: The Lock cannot kill someone when a power or effect that keeps them alive is neutralized. For instance, when The Lock was used on Rat (PowerForm) to prevent his body from healing, he didn't die. According to DiamondLord, he was put into a temporary stasis. Trivia *The Atlantis Lock is an incredible powerful magical object as it can prevent the DocSoul from working properly i.e. hindering its transformations. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Ancient Items